Memory devices include semiconductor, integrated circuits in computer or other electronic devices. There are many different types that include random-access memory (RAM), read-only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices may utilize one-transistor memory cells which allow for high memory density, high reliability and low power consumption. Flash memory devices are made in two forms: NOR flash and NAND flash. NAND flash can be either single-level cell (SLC) or multi-level cell (MLC). These memory devices can be categorized further into two broad areas as volatile and non-volatile. Volatile memory devices require power to maintain data, while non volatile memories are capable of maintaining data in the absence of a power supply. An example of a non-volatile memory is a flash memory that stores information on a semiconductor without the need for power to maintain the information in the chip. MLC non-volatile memory allows for higher density memory because it allows storage of two or more data bits in each memory cell. Memory devices can be organized or configured into blocks that are divided up into pages, having smaller segments, named sectors. Each sector is able to store bits of information, the number of bits is determined by the density of the memory device. Considering that the process of filling sectors with data by storing data bits affects the performance of the memory devices, it may be desirable to reduce the length of the flash data block program and erase cycle. Thus, reducing data transfer times may increase reliability, and reduce performance losses.